


Danna-sama

by kumacchi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumacchi/pseuds/kumacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichi was only having a little fun, but he didn't expect Keito to take it a step further. Short, sad, sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danna-sama

"Thank you, Eichi."

"You're welcome, Danna-sama."

Keito had barely gotten a sip of his tea and he nearly choked on it, coughing into a hand. Eichi's smile remained unchanged as he sipped at his own cup, as if he were an shy, innocent angel. Keito knew better of course, that behind the gentle face hid a calculating man, capable of acting the demon if needed.

"You bastard. You're making fun of me. As always."

"Of course not. Don't your subordinates in Akatsuki refer to you as danna? I'm only following suit."

_Is that what this is about?_ Kiryu Kuro had appeared at the student council's room earlier that day, and after Keito had given him instructions for their upcoming Dream Idol Festival, he'd uttered the title easily. "Understood, Hasumi-danna," he had acknowledged before exiting. Keito didn't think that Eichi had even been paying attention to them.

Keito cleared his throat, "That's different."

"Is it then? Why is it so different when I say it?"

"You aren't under me." When the corner of Eichi's mouth twitched upward, Keito quickly corrected himself, "I'm the one that serves you, after all. You are the head, and I, your right hand."

"I quite like saying Danna-sama. I could get used to it in fact."

"I'd rather that you didn't," Keito muttered through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" And before Keito had a chance to react, Eichi leaned across the table, his breath brushing against Keito's ear. "Do you not like it, Danna-sama?"

Keito pulled back immediately, resisting the urge to shove Eichi away. His chair scraped loudly against the floor and it was a miracle that it hadn't fallen over in the process. 

Eichi chuckled at him, leaning his elbow on the table between them, "Why Keito, are you blushing? I think you may like it more than you say you do."

Keito didn't trust himself to respond. He coughed again behind a hand in an attempt to get his nerves back in working older. Damn Eichi. Damn this bastard and his idea of fun. How he could put up with the likes of Eichi often escaped him. If he didn't love the man... 

Ah that was one thing, wasn't it?

"If you insist on calling me that, then I'll have to insist as well on a certain condition."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"That we get married."

Eichi's smile faded by a degree for the briefest of moments that Keito wasn't sure if it had happened. When he looked again, that dazzling smile had returned in full force as he leaned back against his own chair. 

"What brought this on?" his childhood friend and love laughed. "Have you been working too hard? Maybe you should get some rest, or take a walk outside--"

Keito scowled at how his question had been brushed aside so simply. "I'm serious."

"I didn't think you were joking. It isn't as if you're capable of it." Eichi mused, rubbing lightly at his chin. 

"Weren't you the one teasing me? You cannot expect me to believe that you weren't insinuating such a thing."

"That much may be true, but for you to take it that far. Could it be that you found out the results of my last physical? Of course, my parents must have told your parents, and they must have told you."

Keito's blood ran cold. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to play dumb," Eichi chided him. "I don't see why else you'd feel that you had to say such a thing at this time. And so out of the blue."

"What happened?" Keito rasped. It took a moment for him to find his voice again. "What did you find out?"

"Then you honestly didn't know? That's strange. Had my words affected you so much?"

"Don't change the subject."

"If you didn't know then it wasn't as important as I thought."

Keito scowled at him. He was going to have to ask about that again later. "I wasn't affected by your words so much as they had only reminded me. This isn't the first time I'd thought of it."

Eichi laughed again, a soft melodical laugh that Keito found even more derisive than a condescending one. "Don't tell me that you had been planning on it a while." 

When Keito found himself unable to respond, Eichi tilted his head, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "...I didn't realize you were such a romantic, Keito."

"Romantic? Don't make me laugh, I'm being pragmatic."

"Are you? How is it pragmatic? Wouldn't your family want heirs?"

Keito stiffened. His mouth formed a thin line and he averted his eyes.

"It's true, isn't it? In families such as ours, it's natural that they would look for heirs. Didn't you consider that?" 

Eichi leaned back, placing his hands on his lap. "Ah, but I suppose it would be convenient, wouldn't it? Either way, after I'm gone, you are free to take on a wife after me and make plenty of heirs. I hope you name one after me."

"Bastard," Keito nearly spit out the word, gritting his teeth. His fists were clenched so tightly, he could feel his nails digging into his own palms. "Why are you talking about these things? And how can you be so calm about it?"

"Because it makes more sense, doesn't it? More than trying to marry me. Besides, it isn't as if we could officially put our names together on a family register--"

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Difficult? And you say that you were the pragmatic one?" Eichi laughed again. "Keito, don't be silly, I--" 

"Eichi!" 

Eichi stopped midsentence, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Keito marched around the table, took him by the shoulders, forcing his love, his friend from childhood, the man that he had given up his old dreams for, to look at him in the eye as he enunciated each word. "Will you marry me?"

Eichi's smile broke. He only noticed then how much Eichi's eyes were glistening, how much he had been swaying dangerously on the edge. How could he have been careless? He should have noticed, but Eichi's diversions had worked as they often did. They were defenses, forming up around him, strengthening with every biting remark that he could manage.

But Keito had broken through. 

Before his walls crumbled completely, Keito pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around his friend's heaving shoulders, ran a hand through Eichi's hair as the latter buried his face in his shirt. 

"You asshole," Keito whispered vehemently. "What were you doing that for?"

The emperor of Yumenosaki Academy, the reigning tyrant that the other students feared, fell into tears. He shook his head, unable to give a direct response, but Keito did know his answers. Had known them for years, that Eichi often deflected talk about his future or wave it off as if it didn't affect him. 

Yet Keito always thought of the future. A future with Eichi, even when they were children. 

"Keito," Eichi finally managed. "Why do you insist on staying with someone withering like I am? How much longer do I even have to offer you?"

"Does it matter? Whether it's three months, six months, a year or ten. Eichi, I want to spend all that time with you, by your side. Hadn't you figured that out by now?"

Eichi chuckled, a sad, bittersweet laugh. And he sighed, his voice a soft whisper, "Ah, why must you make things so joyful and so painful at the same time?"

"Is that a yes?" 

"You fool. Asking me in such a despicable way, and at a time like this, I won't forgive you."

"Are you so spoiled that you need me to prepare a large event for you to indulge in?"

"And if that's what I want?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you going to continue evading the question?" 

"Yes I am until you ask me properly, foolish Danna-sama."

"...Honestly what shall I do with you? You're completely hopeless."


End file.
